The Loud Journals
by MrKink
Summary: Nobody knows what goes on in 1216 Franklin Avenue. Everyone just thinks they're a large, weird anti-social family. Once a Journal ends up in the possession of another boy, the people of Royal Woods discover what really goes on in this house as explained by the Loud kids themselves. Inspired by a true story.
1. Lincoln

7/29/17: Lincoln Loud

"Today is my birthday, the happiest day of the year for me. Oh, you don't know who I am? My name's Lincoln Loud. I'm an 11 year old boy who lives in a house with 10 sisters. My parents taught me how to write, so now I can tell you, whoever reads this, all about my life.

I spend most of the time in this house with my 10 sisters. We all live in the attic with six separate rooms and a single bathroom. The bathroom's been clogged for a week though, so that situation's gotten pretty messy. We don't go out much, except for marching drills in the middle of the night. Sometimes when I'm outside, I can see inside other people's windows. There's other boys out there, just like me, but my dad refuses to let me talk to them. He says they are a bad influence and he knows what's best for me. But how are they a bad influence? They seem nice.

I do get bored of my life. Sometimes I wonder if I was someone else, my life would be funner. Last year, my dad got me an Ace Savvy Comic Book. It's what I use for my guide to the outside world, and the outside world sounds exciting! A tough guy fighting off giant monsters and catching crooks to make everyone's life better? That sounds like the life for me! I want to be that when I'm grown up! I wish I could help more. I want to help Dad, but he never wants it.

We aren't let outside except for our daily drills. There are exceptions though. Once a year we go to an amusement park called Dairyland. That's the one day of the year my parents act completely different, until he caught me talking to another kid. His name was Clyde and he seemed like a fun guy. I wanted to get to know more about him, so I snuck away from my family and went on a roller coaster with him. It was a lot of fun, until my Dad found me. He then drove everyone home and shackled me to my bed with hand cuffs. After that, my dad grabbed my neck and choked me, but finally let me go before I was going to pass out. At least he didn't shackle me to the wall this time, that really hurt. He told me to never talk to outsiders ever again, but he would never tell me or the others why it's a bad idea, besides "They're a bad influence". I never saw Clyde ever again, but he and my Ace Savvy comics have taught me that there's more to life than our house. This hasn't only happened to me. Everyone's gotten in trouble at least once… except Luan.

Let me tell you something about my sisters, starting with Luan. She's incredibly positive and is always the first one to back up mom and dad. She always tells us about the bright side of bad situations and tells a joke every now and then. Not all my sisters are as perky as her. Take Leni for instance. Well, she used to be optimistic and happy, but that's until she took the blame for Lisa's latest escape plan. Now she's shackled to a wall and hasn't been given food for weeks. My parents sometimes give her water, but I can tell her mind isn't completely there anymore. The good news is, her punishment only lasts one more week.

There's also Lori, the oldest. She's a real downer but she says she has a realistic view. She claims that her life wasn't always this way and that we don't know what we're missing. She makes up crazy stories like going outside to play with other kids, and brushing her teeth, whatever that means. Then there's Lisa. She's one of the youngest but she spends most of her time trying to plan escapes and live in the outside world, as she wants to experience what Lori claims her life used to be like. The outside world is exciting, but who will take care of us if our parents aren't around? Mom and Dad take care of us, why would she want to leave them? I like to learn about the outside but staying there forever is frightening to me.

I have more sisters, but bed time is soon so I should wrap this up for today. My sisters were really jealous of my birthday gift, so I'm going to share it with them so they can tell you all about themselves too! See you later!"


	2. Lola

8/1/17: Lola Loud

"Dear Journal

Lincoln always gets the best gifts! For my birthday all I got was a used doll that my mommy played with when she was a kid. All of her hair is gone, but she told me that that's what happens to little girls when they don't behave. They have their head completely shaven. I don't want that to happen to me.

I am here to share a secret with you. My brother Lincoln got in trouble for it but my mommy was in one of her moods. Which I mean, I can do anything in front of her and not get in trouble as long as Daddy's not around. She takes this strange pill when she gets really stressed and about an hour later it's like she's half dead. She's like a, what do you call those things? I think Lincoln calls them Zombies. He showed me what one of them looks like in his Ace Savvy Comic Book. Is mommy a zombie too? She's not gross and doesn't have green skin, but she acts just like one!

It's rare to have zombie mommy while daddy's away, but I had that opportunity for a few minutes at Dairyland when daddy caught Lincoln on a ride with another kid. I saw another little girl, just like me. Only she looked beautiful. She wore a beautiful pink dress, had long golden hair and most impressive of all, she couldn't stop smiling. She had all sorts of cute accessories attached to her as well. I've been happy before, but never this happy. She was with her mommy and older brother. I was so jealous and I had to learn who she was and why she was so happy.

I approached her while daddy was getting Lincoln and I asked her everything. She didn't want anything to do with me. She said I had ugly gross hair, too many missing teeth and the dirtiest dress she's ever seen. I wanted to know how she got to live this way, and she told me that her mommy says she's her little princess and gets treated like one. Before I had the chance to get more information from her, daddy was coming back so I had to return to the group.

Princess. I've never heard that word before… I needed to get answers without my parents knowing I talked to an "outsider". The next day, after daddy released Lincoln from his shackles, I said to daddy, "Daddy, what's a Princess?" and then daddy said "Where did you learn that word?". I couldn't tell him the truth, so I told him it was the name of a store we passed on the way back. Daddy shouted at me and called me a liar, making me cry.

He was right, I was a liar, but after what I learned about that other girl, I thought that maybe my parents are liars too. I talked to my older sister Lori. She's had experience interacting with other girls, way before most of us were even born. She said she had two friends back in a place called Texas. But one day, mommy and daddy just packed up everything, took Lori, Luna and Leni and drove far away. After that, they moved to where we live now, I think it's called Royal Woods.

Lori wasn't too impressed with how I described the girl. She claims that she was just like her when she was younger and so were the other girls. She assured me, that what I saw today, was "normal" and the life we're living right now is anything but normal. Now I've heard a lot of her stories and most of us just think she's just making it up, but from what I learned today, I finally believe Lori. There is an opportunity for a better life for us, but why wasn't daddy and Lori letting us live this normal life? What did we do wrong? Are we bad kids?

There's 11 of us, but we've separated into two groups. Lori's group and Luan's group. What separates us is that Lori's group doesn't like this current situation and is trying to find ways to a better life. Well, Lori was for a while, but a few months ago she just gave up. The only members of her group is Lisa and Lucy, but Lisa's the only one developing plans now. She almost got caught last time making up new plans, but Leni, for some reason claimed she made these plans. She's paying the price, but I've been sneaking some of my bread to her. I can't stand to see any of my sisters suffer that much, even if she made such a foolish decision.

Luan's group though is happy with our conditions and completely support our parents. Well I'm switching sides. Lisa needs my help and Lori needs to see that there's still a life out there for us that isn't, well, whatever this is! On the other side, there's Luan. She's always perky in even the darkest times and convinces us that we have a great life and that without our parents we'd all be lost. I've always believed her until now. I want to help the others, but I know if Luan finds out, she'll tell mommy and daddy and I'll be hand cuffed to my bed again. I'll have to make sure that this journal doesn't reach Luan.

I've given Lori a little bit of hope now that I'm siding with her. I'm going to share the journal with her, but I had to let her know not to let Luan find out about what I wrote. Otherwise, I'd be in a lot of trouble again!"


	3. Lori

8/2/17: Lori Loud

"Yesterday convinced me that there's still some hope out there for all of us. My little sister Lola started believing me about how life used to be. Only Lucy and Lisa would believe me, the others were convinced by our parents that their current lives is the normal way to live life. Mom and Dad pretend that my earlier years never happened, that my memories are skewed because I was only 3 years old with my earliest memories.

What did my life use to be like? We didn't always live in Royal Woods, we used to live in Fort Worth, a city in Texas. The earliest memories I have was my 3rd birthday party back in 2003. Mom and Dad threw a great party and my baby sisters Leni and Luna joined me. Mom was pregnant with Luan and we were excited to have another baby sister. We were like the families you saw on TV. Loving, carefree and always helping each other through our problems.

Shortly after my birthday, my mom sent me to preschool. I remember her being clingy, crying that she wouldn't be able to see me for a couple of hours. I made a couple of friends, but the one that stands out was a boy called Bobby. I think I spent most of my time with him. My other friends thought it was weird I was spending so much time with a boy, but I didn't care. We played all sorts of games, like Hide & Seek. I found the perfect hiding spot that Bobby could never find: Behind the curtains in front of the window. I continued to go to preschool for a couple of months, but things gradually began to change.

My mom continued to drop me off in this large van, but it became more and more difficult to interact with her as time went on. She fell asleep a couple of times while driving. I did everything I could to keep her awake, but one time we got into an accident. I was in the back seat and I got a broken leg. I was crying for help from mom, but she drove fast in the other direction ignoring my requests. I was taken back to our house instead of a hospital.

Dad asked why she came home so early as she had other errands to do, but saw the van completely totaled. Dad panicked, tried turning it on, but it was no use, it looks like the car was done for. I should also mention Dad's behavior. He became more aggressive as the days went on. I remember my first day from preschool bringing him a crayon drawing of a flower I made and he told me I did a great job with it. But as the days went by, he became more and more aggressive, and it got to the point where I was afraid to be in the same room as him or even say "Hi Daddy". He beat me several times with his belt, over any mistake I'd make, like accidently spilling a drop of juice on the floor. These were no longer my parents, but replaced with look-alikes.

The next day, Dad suddenly had a new car and demanded that we don't ask where he got it from. He told mom and my sisters that we were moving out and only had 10 minutes to "Gather all of our shit". I couldn't get much because of my broken leg that was still unattained to. My entire life was taken away from me that day. I never saw Bobby or my friends ever again. I asked where Dad was taken us, and he just said "North". During the trip somewhere in Oklahoma, mom began talking again, saying how sick she was and that she needed to go to the hospital.

Mom was groaning in pain, with dad telling her to "Shut up bitch". By the time we reached Kansas, we found out that she was delivering 2 months early. While delivering, dad still refused to stop for help. By the time the delivery was over, mom held her new daughter, Luan in her arms and with what little energy she had, "promised to never let her out of her sight". Eventually, we ended up in a town called Royal Woods in Michigan and found a house with a large attic holding 6 bedrooms. We've lived up there ever since, and their raising methods became more questionable year after year.

There's so many things that don't make sense to me and I would like some answers. I've spent years pondering over what happened while everything could be explained if my parents would spend 10 seconds telling me the truth. Leni and Luna were too young to remember and everyone else was born after the move. And so many of my sisters think I'm the liar while I'm here practically raising Lily.

Lily's the youngest, only one year old and my parents keep forgetting that she exists. I always give her parts of my meals, clean up her messes and try to calm her down. At least mom would sometimes breastfeed Lisa, Lola and Lana when they were that age, but Lily get nothing. I'm worried about her health and I don't know if she's going to make it through this. That's why Lisa, Lucy, Lola and I need to figure out a way to get out of here, so all 11 of us can have a better life. It won't be exactly how it was because the parents that raised me for the first three years are gone forever, but at least we wouldn't be raised by these monsters."


End file.
